


Secret Meetings And Dangerous Affairs

by minakoayeno



Series: Love & War [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/F, Mythology - Freeform, Sailor Mars - Freeform, Sailor Moon - Freeform, Sailor Venus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakoayeno/pseuds/minakoayeno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of ‘A Gamble Gone Wrong’. What happens after Mars loses Venus hand? Well…an affair starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Meetings And Dangerous Affairs

She sighed and wiped the blood off her face. The enemy’s forces were on the retreat and her own army celebrated her victory.

She pulled her sword out of the body at her feet and put it back in her sheath. Medics were already on the battlefield, taking care of the wounded. She told them once again that the battle was over and that their enemies would receive the same treatment as their own soldiers before helping them, looking for survivors. A young man at her feet, mortally wounded yet still not dead, begged her to release him from the pain. She kneeled and nodded before slitting his throat in a quick move, making sure he didn’t have to suffer. She closed his eyes and bowed her head slightly, wishing him a good journey to the realm of the dead.

She had to repeat the process a few times after that. The majority of the soldiers preferred dying on the battle field than in a hospital wing and it was an honour to be sent to their ancestors by the goddess of war herself.

Despite the casualties, the day had been a success. They had freed the city and large celebrations would be held in the days to come. The survivors of the enemy’s army would join her own ranks and take part in the festivities, strengthening her army further for her final march towards Dia-Cau, to take back the last of the cities she had lost in the last few months.

She had been away for some diplomatic matters on Uranus and Jupiter, and needless to say the warlords of Mars had seized this opportunity to march against her. Her father’s army didn’t protect her cities anymore for she was an adult now, and maybe in the future she would face off against them as well. The last time had been when she had reclaimed her honour after her shameful defeat on Earth a year ago.

She grimaced. The memory of that day still hung heavily on her mind and the hatred in her heart just as alive.

Phobos and Deimos hurried over to her, giving her the reigns of her steady horse Aethon and she gave them some orders concerning the cleaning up. All the bodies were to be tomorrow since the sun was already setting. It was getting too late to prepare a burial now, and her soldiers needed rest. She would speak her prayer over them and establish a night shift guarding the battle field, making sure none of the fallen warriors was going to be food for the dogs or crows.

She spurred her horse and her stallion galloped over the field towards their camp, leaving a trail of dust behind as the red and rocky landscape flew past them. She craved a bath and some food now, after hours of murder and battle some rest would do her good.

When she entered the camp, cheering erupted from all sides, soldiers bowed or bashed their swords against their shields when she rode by, welcoming their victorious princess. She raised a hand in greeting and made her way past them towards her own tent.

After unmounting her horse and giving it to the caretaker she excused herself for some privacy and headed inside her large tent.

However, she wasn’t alone.

There, lounging on the comfortable armchair that had been a present from one of the villages they passed and eating her grapes was no other than the goddess of love.

The blonde had noticed her arrival and smirked before slipping another grape seductively in her mouth, chewing on it with delight while her eyes never left the other.

“I always wonder how you manage to sneak past my guards.” Rei sighed but couldn’t hide the obvious joy she felt at seeing Minako. She wouldn’t make it easy though because where was the fun in that?

“Maybe my skill outmatches them or they know to let me in.” Minako winked and ate another grape, letting her eyes rake in obvious delight over Rei’s battle-worn form.

The armour, the blood, the dirt of the battle field that clung on to her…it set something off in the blonde that was almost animalistic. Rei knew of that too well, and she knew how to use it to her favour. She made her way over towards the bucket of water that had been prepared, at least washing the blood off her hands and face.

Minako’s eyes followed her every movement and Rei was aware of that. Rei also knew that this state she was in was like a natural aphrodisiac to the Venusian and that she would not let that go to waste without catching at least a bit of it; and she was delighted when two hands stopped her from unclasping the armour just yet.

She felt Minako’s arms wrap around her from behind and lips brushing the back of her neck before taking in a long and deep breath through her nose, inhaling the intoxicating scent of steel and blood that clung on to her.

Rei couldn’t understand how the Venusian found those scents appealing. Maybe it was because it was such an opposite of what she was used to. The luxury of the palace, the absence of almost all sorts of violence and battle were maybe what made this aroma so exotic for her.

Personally, Rei found Minako’s scent much more appealing. The soft smell of peaches and vanilla that always clung on to her, the rose perfume she used whenever she had a public appearance, the taste of chocolate on her lips when she managed to steal something from the royal bakers… Those kinds of things were what Rei found so addicting about her. Maybe it was because it was a world so foreign to her own that drew her in, leaving her entranced with its alluring promises of a paradise out of her reach.

“You’re unfair.” She felt her murmur against her ear as soft hands caressed her over her armour. “You haven’t even greeted me appropriately.” Rei had to suppress a smile at the small hint of annoyance in Minako’s words.

It had almost been 5 months since they had last seen each other. Ever since Minako got married off to Kunzite, she was forced to spend her days on Venus and rarely managed to slip away for diplomatic missions on the moon, granting her a break from her prison. Rei was banned from Venus by the word of the king, and yet they managed to exchange messages once upon a blue moon and meet up on rare occasions when both of them were attending interplanetary gatherings. The princesses of Jupiter and Mercury, two long-time friends of them who had seen their love bloom, plus the princess and Queen of the moon were kind enough not telling anyone about their meetings for it would spike a lot of problems for both of them.

An adulterous affair on Venus was handled rather severely. As long as you weren’t married, you could do whatever (and whoever) you wanted to, but once you were it was considered shameful.

Mars had similar views as they valued loyalty above anything else, but judging by the way Rei’s own soldiers had reacted when they found out that their princesses fiancée got forced to marry someone else…well let’s just say that a declaration of war from Mars to Venus would’ve been the least of all worries. Queen Serenity had to interfere to guarantee peace between the inner planets and grudgingly, they had to obey.

“How did you get here?” Rei asked while leaning back, closing her eyes as she enjoyed having Minako so close to her once again.

“I had a meeting on Jupiter. Mako helped me to sneak here to see you.” Minako whispered and Rei felt the faint ghost of her lips travelling along her neck and up her jaw. Rei made a mental note to thank Makoto for that the next time she went to Jupiter.

Unable to restrain herself any longer, she spun around and ferociously kissed the Venusian.

Minako let out a surprised moan as their lips made contact but responded with eager passion, feeling the longing that had been built up in all those months apart. Rei wrapped her arms around her and Minako unclasped a buckle of her armour, followed by another until she was granted access to the skin of her beloved. Rei’s own hands were roaming as well, finding the buckle of her beige tunic and unclasping it effortlessly, slipping the soft material off her form. Battle-worn hands started caressing her like so many times in the past, and once again Rei marvelled in the softness of her body. 

The petite form of Minako was selling a false image however. No one knew better than Rei what kind of power the Venusian possessed, how she made people crave for her attention, how people were starving for her company, how entire armies would set in motion if she gave the word… This woman could wrap the world around her little finger if she wanted to, and Rei knew she was no exception. She knew it was a privilege to be loved by her, and every night she thanked the sun, the moon, and the stars to be the one to hold her like this.

Rei broke the kiss and buried her head in her shoulder, inhaling her own scent like it was the sweetest nectar of the gods. Minako held her for a few moments, just wanting to have her in her arms. Their fate was cruel indeed. After having loved each other for so long, those stolen moments were still all they got. Brief times when duty brought them together for maybe a few hours, sometimes even a night, but still not enough when they thought about what they could have had. 

Something wet trailed down Minako’s back and she noticed that Rei was slightly shaking against her.

She slowly put some distance between them until she could look in those gorgeous lavender eyes that were shimmering with small droplets of water. Minako gave her an encouraging smile. It wasn’t the first time Rei had done this when they were together. Deep down inside, the Martian still blamed herself for her failure and thought it was her fault entirely that Minako was caught in her marriage.

“You know if you keep crying like that we might need to change our plans for the evening.” Minako whispered and Rei let out a strangled laugh before pulling her back again.

.

.

“How long will it take?” Minako asked as she let her fingers run through Rei’s hair. The raven sighed contently and took a hold of her hand, brushing her lips softly over her knuckles before releasing it again.

“I have a meeting coming up in 2 months on the moon. I’m sure we can ask Serenity to invite you as well.” Rei said and rolled to her side, letting her hand absent-mindedly trail along Minako’s body. She noticed a shift in Minako’s aura. The joy and happiness she had felt earlier had changed to something darker. Sadness, frustration, anger were the emotions that dominated her mind now.

Rei scooted up a bit and leaned down so that she could look at her face

“What’s wrong?” she asked and Minako closed her eyes before sighing.

“Two months…” she opened them again and the tiredness in those usually bright cerulean eyes was a worrying sight.

Rei smiled sadly at her. Her hand came up to brush a strand of hair out of the Venusian’s face and cupped her cheek.

“I hate it as well.”

Rei rested her head next to Minako’s and inhaled the scent of peaches. She knew she would miss it terribly once the night was over and Minako would leave her again.

“He doesn’t hurt you, does he?” Rei asked cautiously. They usually never spoke of Kunzite, for it would take a lot of the enjoyment of their reunions, but the thought had crossed her mind far too often. Especially in the beginning she had found herself thrashing in her sleep having violent dreams that haunted her every step. It was only when she had seen that Minako was unharmed and as beautiful as ever that she had calmed down, but the fear still lingered in the back of her mind.

Minako felt the anger rise in Rei and tried to ease her worries. “No, he knows that as soon as he’d do something, you’d raise your armies…If I don’t kill him first that is.”

Rei looked at her sternly before she leaned down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss that Minako equally reciprocated. When they broke apart, Rei’s lips were only hovering millimetres above the Venusian’s, and Minako was about to lean up again but a low whisper stopped her.

“Just say the word and I will do it.”

Minako gave her a lopsided smile and slightly pressed her lips against hers before lying back again. She wanted to say Yes more than anything, but she couldn’t let her people pay for her mistakes.

“And bring death and destruction on Venus as well?” Minako raised an eyebrow. Venus army was no match against the Martian one, so it was guaranteed to end in the slaughtering of her people. What kind of leader would she be if she was willing to do that?

Rei sensed her worries. “No harm will be done to any Venusian. I promise.”

“Then you are leading your own people to the butcher. My father won’t let you set foot on Venus, you know that.”

“I know.”

Rei sighed and shifted, resting her head against the pillows again. Minako scooted over and rested her head on her shoulder, cuddling into Rei’s warmth, making use of it in this cold night.

“It’s like a golden cage.” Minako began telling. Her finger had begun drawing random shapes on Rei’s skin, her nail leaving a slight well in its wake, but not on the side of hurting.

“They spoil me just as much as they have before. I just have to say the word and I get everything I want…the finest dresses, the best jewellery, the most sought-after perfumes…everything. And yet they keep me locked up in this arrangement, not knowing that it kills me from the inside, not knowing that I am only able to breathe once I’m away from them.”

Rei didn’t say anything and instead, embraced Minako, holding her tightly against her. She knew what she meant; after all she felt the same. Tomorrow, the Venusian would leave her arms until their duty led them together again, but for tonight, she was here.

And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Minako has a thing for Rei in her armor.


End file.
